Where is my father?
by mydyo93
Summary: "Aku… aku hamil Zi! Aku hamil anak Park Chanyeol!"/ Kyungsoo hamil anak Chanyeol. Namun, pria itu telah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo selanjutnya? Do Kyungsooo/GS/Park Chanyeol/Park Kyungyeol/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Where Is My Father?**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo/GS**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do/Park Kyungyeol/oc**

 **Other's:**

 **Suju Member's**

 **EXO Member's**

 **Prolog**

 **Sebulan setelah pertemuannya dengan Park Chanyeol di sebuah Night Club Do Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya tengah hamil anak pria tersebut dan permasalahan yang terjadi dalam keluargnya menuntun Kyungsoo untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Akan tetapi karena suatu hal Kyungsoo mengurunkan niatnnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanya. Namun, harapannya itu pupus karena mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin mengahancurkan pernikahan pria itu memutuskn untuk melahirkan dan membesarkan anak itu seorang diri tanpa seorang suami.**

 **Sedangkan Park Chanyeol yang notabene seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga kaya raya Park, sejak sebulan lalu terus mencari Do Kyungsoo wanita yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, terlebih wanita itu telah mengahabiskan malam bersama dengan Chanyeol setelah perkenalan mereka. Sebulan dalam pencarian yang tidak membawakan hasil, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo akan terus berada dalam hatinya walau dia telah menikah dengan wanita yang tidak dicintainya.**

 **5 tahun kemudian setelah kelahiran Do Kyungyeol. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kembali dipertemukan.**

 **Selanjutnya takdirlah yang akan menentukan jalan hidup ketiganya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Is My Father?**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo/GS**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do/Park Kyungyeol/OC**

 **Other's:**

 **Suju Member's**

 **EXO Member's**

Disebuah kamar yang penerangannya cukup minim terlihat seorang wanita tengah tertidur membelakangi seorang pria yang juga tengah tertidur dengan tangan pria itu berada dipinggang sang wanita yang tertutup oleh selimut.

Namun, getaran ponsel diatas meja samping tempat tidur membuat sang wanita tergaggu tidurnya. Dia menggeliat tak nyaman, karena suara ponsel tersebut dan sesuatu yang berada diatas pinggangnya. Setengah sadar dari tidurnya, wanita itu meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo". Jawab wanita itu dengan suara serak.

 _ **"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu semalaman di club! Dan ibumu terus menelpon ku karena kau belum pulang dari semalam, dan karenamu aku harus berbohong pada ibu jika kau bermalam dirumahku. Sebenarnya kau dimana Kyungie?"**_ Kyungsoo, wanita itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena mendengar suara teriakan wanita dari ponselnya tersebut. Kyungsoo memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pusing, mungkin efek dari minuman beralkohol yang diminumnya semalam di club.

 _ **"Yak! Kyungie kau mendengarku tidak?"**_ suara teriakan kembali terdengar.

"Aku mendengarmu nona Hwang Zitao! Dan bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak? Telingaku bisa tuli!" masih dengan suranya yang serak.

 _ **"Ok, aku minta maaf. Sekarang jelaskan kau kemana saja semalam? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang dari Club?"**_ Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian semalam.

"Semalam aku berkenalan dengan seorang pria, namanya Park Cha… Astaga!" pekikan tertahan dari mulut Kyungsoo karena mengingat semua kejadiam semalam ketika dia berada di club.

 **Flash Back**

Kyungsoo dan Zitao tengah berada dilantai dansa night club, menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mereka seirama dengan musik yang dimainkan oleh sang DJ. Tidak lama kemudian Zitao melihat sesorang yang dikenalnya dan mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo untuk menghampiri orang teresbut yang dibalas anggukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Sepeninggal Zitao, Kyungsoo terus mengerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, seorang pria dari lantai dua club sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya, entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Kyungsoo. Pasalnya Wanita itu hanya mengenakan mini dress dan make up tipis, dengan rambutnya yang diikat ponytail.

Setelah meneguk habis minumamnnya, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dansa dan mengahampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum yang menawan, detik berikutnya pria itu menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik, sedang kyungsoo yang mulai tertarik dengan pria itu terus menggerakkan tubuhnya didepan sang pria. Mata mereka saling bertatapan memancarkan ketertrikan satu sama lain.

Cukup lama dengan aktivitas mereka. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan lantai dansa yang diikuti oleh sang pria. Tiba-tiba saja pria tersebut menarik lengan Kyungsoo, yang membuatnya Kyungsoo menghadapnya, tanpa banyak bicara pria itu mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, pria itu membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam ruangan VVIP di night club itu.

 _ **"Sepertinya pria ini bukan orang sembarangan." Inner Kyungsoo.**_

"Silahkan duduk, buat dirimu senyaman mungkin!" Pria itu mengawali pembicaraan setelah menutup rapat pintu. Kyungsoo mengikuti permintaan pria tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di single sofa.

"Minum?" tawar pria itu sambil menunjukkan segelas minuman yang diyakini Kyungsoo adalah minuman beralkohol.

"Bukankah kurang sopan menawarkan minuman pada seorang wanita tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu? Aku air mineral saja." Pria itu tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hampir lupa. Namaku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol." Chanyeol menyerahkan segelas penuh air mineral pada Kyungsoo.

"Salam kenal Park. Namaku Do Kyungsoo". Menerima gelas dari chanyeol.

"Park?" heran Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? aku tidak terbiasa memanggil nama seseorang yang baru aku kenal selain nama keluarganya." Cuek Kyungsoo. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa dengan penuturan Kyungsoo, Diapun semakin tertarik dengan wanita itu.

"Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau teman Hwang Zitao?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya _**"Zitao? Dia mengenal panda itu?"**_

 __"Aku mengenalnya karena dia kekasih dari sahabatku. Dan ku tebak, kau pasti baru pertama kali ke club ini." Kyungsoo masih mengerutkan alinya _ **"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Panda itu yang memberithunya? Ah tidak mungkin untuk apa Zitao memberitahukan tentngku padanya, kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Tunggu dulu, pria ini teman dari keksih Zitao, tapi yang mana? Sehun? Kai? Atau Han Geng Oppa?"**_ Lama terdiam karena pemikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo pun tak menghiraukan Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu sedikit kesal karena diabaikan.

"Keningmu akan keriput jika kau terus mengerutkannya". Kyungsoo tersdar dari pemikirnnya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku baru pertama kali kesini? Dan kekasih Zitao yang kau maksud siapa?" menuntut jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa keksihnya? Namanya Henry Lau!"

 _ **"Dasar playgirl's panda! Dia memiliki kekasih lagi? Aku bisa gila memiliki sahabat playgirl."**_

 __"Sebenarnya Zitao sering menceritakan tentangmu pada kami, jika kita sedang berkumpul. Dan akulah orang yang menyuruhnya membawamu kemari, karena ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam." Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo.

 _ **"Pantas saja dia memaksaku untuk datang ke club ini. Jadi karena pria ini? Bersukurlah kau panda aku tidak membunuhmu karena pria ini tidak buruk, tapi awas saja kalau ketemu aku akan memberimu pelajaran."**_ Kyungsoo memijit kepalanya frustasi dan meneguk habis minumannya dalam sekejap.

"Jadi dari mana kau akan mulai?" Kyungsoo menatap intens Chanyeol.

"Dari ini!" Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah botol besar berisikan minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi.

"Siapa takut". Chanyeol menciptakan seringai pada bibirnya.

 **Flash Back End**

Kyungsoo mengingat semua kejdian semalam, hingga pada akhirnya mereka berakhir di kamar hotel ini untuk mengahabiskan malam panas bersama. Kyungsoo memijit keningnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dimana Chanyeol tengah tidur pulas menghadapnya dengan tangan pria itu berada dipinggangnya.

 _ **"Mati aku".**_ Panik Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari tempat tidur tersebut tanpa membangunkan Chanyeol.

 _ **"Kyungie kau mende…."**_

"Jemput aku sekarang di Park's hotel, aku akan mejelaskannya nanti!" Kyungsoo memutuskan sepihak sambungan teleponnya kemudian memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini". Setetes air mata jatuh dipipi wanita itu sebelum memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengenkan pakaiannya.

Do Kyungsoo, merupakan seorang putri dari pasangan Do Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook. Ayahnya seorang profesor yang disegani di universitas ternama Korea Selatan. Sedang ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, sangat mendidik keras putrinya terlebih ayahnya, agar Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang bermartabat dan tidak memalukan keluarga, seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh kakak perempuan Kyungsoo, Do Junmyeon. Ketika umur Kyungsoo menginjak 10 tahun, Junmyeon yang masih berusia 17 tahun diketahui hamil diluar nikah oleh kekasihnya Kris Wu seorang pria keturunan China-Canada yang tak direstui oleh ayah Kyungsoo. Sang ayahpun murka, sehingga mengusir Junmyeon dari rumah. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo didik keras oleh ayahnya, sehingga diumurnya yang menginjak 22 tahun Kyungsoo sudah mendapat gelar S2 dibidang hukum.

"Ayah dan ibu pasti kecewa jika mengatehui ini semua! Maafkan aku". Buru-buru Kyungsoo mengahapus air matanya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dia tertidur sangat nyenyak". Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur, mendudukkan dirinya disamping pria itu.

"Jika aku bisa membalikan waktu, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu Park!" Kyungsoo mengelus pelan pipi Chanyeol agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Walau demikian aku tidak menyesal telah mengenalmu". Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup singkat bibir pria itu.

"Aku harap kita tak akan pertah bertemu kembali". Kyungsoo berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi chanyeol menuju pintu keluar kamar.

"Selamat tinggal Park!" Ucap Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ketika mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah bangun sebelum kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi hanya saja dia berpura-pura menutup matanya karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika berhadapan dengan wanita yang telah menghabiskan malam bersmanya. Bagi Chanyeol ini merupakan pengalaman yang paling luar biasa yang pernah dialaminya, karena memang dia belum pernah melakukan hal tersebut pada wanita manapun kecuali Kyungsoo. Walaupun dia terkenal dikalangan wanita, tetapi hanya Kyungsoo lah yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Do Kyungsoo, secepatnya kita akan bertemu kembali."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Is My Father?**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo/GS**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do/Park Kyungyeol/OC**

 **Other's:**

 **Suju Member's**

 **EXO Member's**

"Huang Zitao! Maafkan aku, saat itu aku diluar kendali sungguh aku sangat menyesal dan aku ingin meminta maaf langsung pada Kyungsoo. Sekarang katakan padaku dimana dia?" Ucapa frustasi Chanyeol pada Zitao yang tidak dihiraukan oleh wanita itu.

"Henry Hyung". Chanyeol meminta bantuan pada kekasih Zitao itu, lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih Zitao.

"Ayolah sayang apa kau tidak kasihan melihat sahabatku seperti orang gila mencari sahabatmu itu? Dia benar-benar menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf!" pelan-pelan Henry membujuk kekasihnya menurut dirinya sendri, agar mau memberitahukan Chanyeol dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Pasalnya sejak sebulan kejadian mereka berdua dikamar hotel, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu seperti ditelan bumi. Chanyeol sangat menyesal karena waktu itu tidak mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, Kyungsoo sudah tidak menghubungiku sejak kejadian itu. Dan karena kau aku kehilangan sahabatku bahkan dia membenciku". Ucap Zitao dengan kata-kata yang sama jika Chanyeol menanyakan tentang Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Zitao kasihan melihat keadaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo benar-benar telah membuatnya seperti orang gila. Chanyeol tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo bahkan dia telah jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Namun apa daya Zitao, Dia sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya itu agar tidak memberitahukan semua tentangnnya pada Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin membuat kecewa sahabatnya untuk kedua kalinya. Karena dirinya, Kyungsoo kehilangan harta yang paling berharga yang dimiliki sahabatnya itu. Tetapi bukan itu saja yang menjadi pertimbangan Zitao tidak membritahukan soal Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Banyak alasan, salah satunya karena Chanyeol sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Seandainya aku tahu saat itu kau telah bertunangan akan ku pastikan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mengenalmu". Desis Zitao tajam. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang. Hari ini aku akan pergi berkencan! Dan Henry Oppa berhenti memnaggilku sayang, kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi." Usir Zitao pada kedua pria dihadapannya.

"Sayang aku…" Ucapan Henry terpotong karena teriakan Zitao.

"KELUAR!" Dengan terpaksa kedua pria itu meninggalkan kediaman Zitao.

"Aku harus mencarimu kemana lagi Do Kyungsoo". Lirih Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Chan lupakan Kyungsoo, Kau sudah memiliki tunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Apa kau tak kasihan jika Baekhyun mengetahui pria yang sebentar lagi akan menikahinya saat ini mencari waninta lain!" Saran Henry namun tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi cobalah mencintainya seperti kau mencintai Kyungsoo. Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah, jadi berhentilah memikirkan wanita lain. Baekhyun terlalu baik untuk disakiti olehmu". Lanjut Henry

"Aku sudah berusaha Hyung tapi aku tak bisa!" Menatap Henry dalam.

"Itu karena kau masih memikirkan Kyungsoo. Lupakanlah wanita itu, mungkin dia sudah bahagia dengan orang lain jangan rusak hidupnya lagi".

"Baiklah aku akan coba mencintai Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak akan bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Biar dia selalu ada disini". Chanyeol menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Terserahmu, tapi jangan coba-coba kau berani menyakiti Baekhyun. Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan membunuhmu jika itu terjadi". Ancam Henry.

Keadaan Kyungsoo sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat kacau. Dia sekarang sedang berada dalam kamar mandi kamarnya, memegang sesuatu dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata yang terus-menerus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Positif!" gumamnya melihat 2 garis merah yang berada di tespek tersebut. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Kalau ayah tahu dia akan sangat kecewa padaku!" airmatanya mengalir dengan deras tanpa bisa dia hentikan.

"Kyungie ibu masuk ya". Tiba-tiba pintu kamar kyungsoo terbuka. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memasukan tespek yang dipegangnya kedalam bungkusan dan menyembunyikannya dibawah bantal tidurnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan takut sang ibu melihat apa yang dia sembunyikan.

"Kau kenapa sayang, kenapa menangis?" Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya disamping putrinya.

"Aku tak apa ibu!" Menghapus airmata dipipinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis sayang? Ibu khawatir melihatmu begini." Ryeowook mengelus punggunggung anaknya mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Hiks…Ibu!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat memeluk ibunya, lama kelamaan pelukannya tersa makin erat dan hal ini membuat Ryeowook berfikir anaknya mengalami masalah yang begitu serius.

"Iya sayang. Sekarang ceritakan pada ibu masalahmu, ibu akan bantu sebisa mungkin." Mendengar penuturan ibunya airmata Kyungsoo mengalir makin deras.

"Hisk…..Hiks…. maafkan aku ibu, maafkan aku." Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo untuk melihat wajah putrinya itu.

"Hiks….Hiks biarkan seperti ini ibu." Ryeowook pun hanya pasrah dan pelan-pelan mengelus punggung putrinya memberikan ketenangan. Ryeowook meraskan de javu dengan kejadian ini.

 _ **"Ya tuhan jangan sampai pikiranku benar bahwa Kyungsoo…"**_ Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang kemungkinan Kyungsoo hamil seperti yang pernah dialami Do Junmyeon, putri sulungnya yang entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang.

"Myeon-ah, ibu merindukanmu sayang". Lirih Ryeowook. Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan ibunya hati Kyungsoo bagai teriris pisau.

 _ **"Myeon-onnie aku telah melanggar janji kita. Maafkan aku onnie".**_

Kyungsoo tertidur dipelukan sang ibu karena terlalu lelah menangis. Ryeowook pun membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Ryeowook menghapus jejak airmata dipipi putrinya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi ibu akan selalu disisimu dan akan melindungimu, bahkan dari ayahmu sekalipun ibu berjanji sayang. Ibu tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama karena ibu tidak ingin kehilanganmu, seperti ibu kehilangan kakakmu." Kemudian mengecup sayang kening Kyungsoo sebelum keluar dari kamar putri bungsunya.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kerumah sakit dan memastikan perihal kehamilannya.

"Selamat nyonya Do, anda memang sedang mengandung. Usianya sekitar 3 minggu." Mendengarnya Kyungsoo seperti tersambar petir.

"Be…benarkah?" Kyungsoo menatap kosong didepannya.

"Iya, lain kali jika nyonya datang kemari lagi untuk memeriksakan kehamilan. Anda harus mengikutsertakan suami, karena dukungan suami sangat berpengaruh bagi kesehatan anda dan juga perkembangan dari calon buah hati anda." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa miris dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia menangis dan berteriak saat ini juga.

 _ **"Suami? Aku bahkan baru mengenal ayah bayi ini."**_

 __"Kalau begitu saya permisi dokter, terima kasih". Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan bersamaan dengan itu airmatanyapun tumpah menjatuhi pipinya.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku taman rumah sakit, dia butuh ketenangan dan menjernihkan pikirannya dari masalah yang menimpanya. Saat-saat seperti ini dia jadi merindukan kakaknya, entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Kyungsoo baru sadar, sudah setahun lamanya mereka tidak berhubungan. Hal ini karena Kyungsoo sangat sibuk mengurus kelulusannya untuk mendapat gelar S2. Walaupun sekarang mereka bedua telah hidup berjauhan mereka masih sering berhubungan melalui telpon ataupun social media tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua keduanya. Junmyeon yang diketahui Kyungsoo telah menikah dengan Kris dan menetap di Canada, mereka sudah dikaruniai 2 orang anak. Anak pertama bernama Wu Chen berumur sekitar 11 tahun dan anak kedua bernama Wu Yixing yang berumur 9 tahun.

"Onnie aku merindukanmu." Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir. Entah sudah berapa banyak airmatanya keluar hari ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana jika ayah dan ibu tahu aku sedang mengandung? Apa kata orang-orang jika aku hamil tanpa suami? Bagaimana anak ini akan hidup nantinya tanpa seorang ayah?" berbagai pemikiran terlintas dibenak Kyungsoo. wanita itu bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aborsi!" tiba-tiba terlintas pemikiran buruk dibenaknya.

"Ah tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya! Tidak itu tidak boleh." Kyungsoo menepis pemikirannya tadi.

Setelah lama berdiam diri ditaman RS tersebut. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Sesampainya dirumah Kyungsoo langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati ibunya berada dalam kamarnya.

"Ibu apa yang…." Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena melihat sesuatu yang disembunyikannya di genggaman sang ibu. Kaki Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja lemas dia terduduk dilantai karena kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Hiks….hiks… ibu maafkan aku." Sungguh saat ini Ryeowook sangat kecewa dengan putrinya itu, pasalnya selama ini Kyungsoo yang dia kenal tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat orang tuanya malu. Wanita itu bahkan dididik dengan keras oleh sang ayah. Tapi Ryeowook sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama putrinya itu tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Ibu…" Ryeowook berlutut dan memeluk putrinya dengan sayang, sedang Kyungsoo hanya terpaku mendapat perlakuan demikian.

"Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan kedua kalinya dan kehilanganmu seperti aku kehilangan kakakmu. Aku tidak akan sanggup sayang." Airmata Ryeowook tumpah menyusuri pipi tirusnya. Kyungsoo memeluk erat ibunya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya dia merasa sangat berdosa pada kedua orang tuanya terlebih pada ibunya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian menangis?" Suara Do Jongwoon menggema dikamar Kyungsoo.

"Ayah". Kaget Kyungsoo kemudian melepas pelukannya pada sang ibu. Sedang Ryeowook dengan cepat menyembunyikan tespek kebelakang tubuhnyanya. Namun terlambat Jongwoon sudah melihat tespek itu.

"Istiriku apapun yang kau sembunyikan dibelakangmu, berikan padaku!" Jongwoon mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ini bukan hal yang penting suamiku". Jongwoon makin penasaran dengan sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh istrinya itu.

"Kemarikan!" Tegas Jongwoon.

"Sayang ini hanya….."

"Kim Ryeowook!" Bentak Jongwoon. Membuat kedua wanita itu ketakutan. Dengan terpaksa Ryeowook menyerahkan tespek yang ada ditangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Teriak Jongwoon ketika melihat tespek tersebut. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlutut dihadapan ayahnya.

"Hiks…hiks… ayah maaf, aku mohon maafkan aku". Ryeowook mengikuti Kyungsoo berlutut.

"Hiks…hiks sayang jangan usir Kyungsoo. Aku bisa mati jika untuk kedua kalinya kehilangan putriku." Memeluk Kyungsoo disampinya.

"Kau membuatku kecewa Kyungsoo." Ryeowook terpaku. Semenjak menikah dengan suaminya 30 tahun yang lalu, baru sekarang Ryeowook menyaksikan suaminya meneteskan airmatanya. Bahkan ketika mengetahui putri pertama mereka hamil, tak setetespun airmatanya jatuh dari mata kepala keluarga Do itu. Apakah dia begitu kecewa? Pikir Ryeowook.

"Ayah Aku…"

"Diam kau… kau…." Jongwoon memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Tidak lama kemudian kesadarannya hilang hingga dia jatuh terbaring dilantai.

"Ayah/Sayang". Teriak kedua wanita itu.

 **TBC**

Haii…. Disini author baru! Hehhe….. Makasih sebelumnya telah baca dan ngereview. Aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini. Kalau ada yang ngerasa Nama anaknya Chansoo aneh, mohon diterima, cos udah terlanjur….nyahaaha… sebenarnya author juga bingung kenapa Nama itu yang terlintas dan untuk marganya Zitao, author memang salah jadi mohon dimaafkan. Diusahakan Updatenya cepat, tapi tidak janji….#V

Saran dan kritik author terima dari readers. Tapi berhubung authornya masih baru & agak labil, mohon kritiknya jangan sampai mengiris hati. hehehehe

Sampai jumpa di Chapter#3.

Salam!


	4. Chapter 4

**Where Is My Father?**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo/GS**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do/Park Kyungyeol/OC**

 **Other's:**

 **Suju Member's**

 **EXO Member's**

 **Shinee Member's**

Chanyeol duduk disebuah sofa berukuran sedang. Dia mentap kosong tirai dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang, memikirkan Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung dia temukan. Dia sangat merindukan wanita itu, padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan. Namun sosok Kyungsoo telah berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian Chanyeol. Dia sungguh wanita yang luar biasa jika orang-orang mengetahui bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal cuek terhadap wanita bisa ditaklukkan olehnya.

Tirai dihadapan Chanyeol bergeser dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun pengantin menghadap pria itu. Senyum yang terpampang dibibir wanita itu sangat menawan, namun sayang Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya karena sedang melamun.

"Oppa. Chanyeol oppa!" panggil wanita itu. membuat Chanyeol sadar dari aktivitasnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Apakah gaun ini terlihat cocok untukku?" Baekhyun memastikan pilihannya pada Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh pria tersebut.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan tunaganku." Chanyeol sedikit tidak suka mendengar kata tunangan dalam kalimat Baekhyun.

"Oppa aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini." Ucapa baekhyun ketika seluruh pelayan sudah tak ada diruangan tersebut.

"Tapi cobalah menerimanya. Setidaknya untuk kebahagiaan orang tua kita. Aku tidak berharap kau mencintaiku, tapi aku mohon cobalah menerimaku sebagai wanita yang akan mendampingimu karena sebentar lagi kita akan menikah." Airmata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menumpuk dipelupuk matanya akhirnya jatuh.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik dan akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Walau kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya hanya bisa kau dapatkan dari wanita itu!" Chanyeol sangat kaget dengan perktaan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Wanita itu? Apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?" menuntut jawaban dari calon istrinya itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dan Henry oppa tentang wanita itu ketika aku ke kantormu." Chanyeol tampak merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakan wanita itu dia sudah menyita seluruh perhatianku dan hatiku."

"Ya aku mengerti dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melupakannya untuk mencintaiku." Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan memberikan senyum tulus pada Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha mencintaimu. Tapi aku mohon jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk melupakan wanita itu. Dia sangat beharga untukku."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Kyungsoo terduduk disamping ranjang rawat sang ayah. Ayahnya Do Jongwoon sudah dirawat selama 3 hari dirumah sakit. Keadaannya masih tak sadarkan diri sejak kejadian dikamar Kyungsoo tempo hari. Kyungsoo sangat bersalah dengan kejadian yang menimpa ayahnya.

"Sayang sebaiknya kau pulang kerumah dan istrahat biar ibu yang menemani ayahmu disini." Bujuk Ryeowook.

"Tak apa ibu. Aku hanya ingin berada disamping ayah." Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang lemah.

"Baiklah kalau kau bersikeras." Pasrah Ryeowook dengan sikap anaknya yang keras kepala persis seperti ayahnya.

Mata Kyungsoo sudah mulai berat karena dia hanya tertidur 5 jam selama 3 hari dirumah sakit. Perlahan matanya tertutup, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah tertidur disamping ayahnya dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya tertunduk pada ranjang rawat ayahnya. Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat ayahnya telah membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayah." Kyungsoo berdiri bermaksud untuk menekan tobol untuk memanggil dokter. Namun ayahnya menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo dan mengisyaratkan pada putrinya agar duduk kembali.

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Karena aku ayah jadi seperti ini." Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Mendengar penuturan putrinya membuat Jongwoon menggelengkan keplanya.

"Ayah yang salah. Ayah kurang memperhatikanmu salama ini karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan ayah." Jongwon dengan suara lemahnya. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk ayahnya, betapa berdosanya dia telah melukai ayah yang begitu mencintinya.

"Hiks…hiks ayah aku sudah mempermalukanmu. Maafkan aku. Aku akan menggugurkan kandungan ini agar ayah tak mendapat hinaan untuk kedua kalinya." Tangisan Kyungsoo pecah.

"Tidak sayang, kau tak boleh melakukannya. Aku sampai tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau hal itu terjadi." Mengelus punggung putri.

"Ayah…."

"Bawa kekasihmu kemari." Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang mendengar tiga kata dari ayahnya itu.

 _ **"Ya tuhan aku harus bagaimana?"**_

 _ **Ting….Tong**_

"Sayang buka pintunya, aku sedang sibuk." Perintah Zitao pada keksihnya, namun tak dihiraukan oleh pria itu.

 _ **Ting….Tong**_

"Sayang cepat dibuka, mungkin saja itu tamu penting. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan masakanku ini." Zitao mulai kesal.

 _ **Ting….Tong**_

"Jonghyun Oppa!" Teriak Zitao.

"Baby jangan teriak kau bisa membuatku tuli. Biar asistenmu saja yang membukanya." Memeluk zitao dari belakang.

"Apa kau lupa Oppa? Kau menyuruh asistenku pulang dan menyeruhku masak untukmu, apa kau lupa kalau aku tak pandai memasak? Sekarang cepat buka pintunya!" Jonghyun hanya terkekeh dia senang sekali menggoda keksaihnya itu.

"Baiklah Baby." Jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya meuju pintu keluar. Sementara orang yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar sudah mulai kesal karena tak dibukakan pintu.

"Ais, kenapa dia lama sekali? Apa yang dia lakukan didalam?" Kemudian memencet bel dengan tidak sabar.

"Yak! Kenapa lama sekali dibu….." Ucapan orang itu terpotong karena melihat orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya bukan yang diharapkannya.

"Siapa?" Ucapa mereka bersamaan. Jonghyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku tuan rumah disini. Kau yang siapa?" Giliran orang didepannya yang mengerutkan kening.

"Setauku tuan rumah disini adalah seorang wanita."

"Ah, dia adalah kekasihku."

" _ **Jadi ini kekasih barumu Zi. Cih, ternyata aku lebih tampan." Inner orang itu.**_

"Perkenalakan aku Henry, mantan kekasih Zitao."

"Ada urusan apa kesini?" Ketus Jonghyun.

"Aku hany…." Ucapan henry terputus karena mendengar suara Zitao.

"Oppa kenapa lama se….. Henry oppa sedang apa disini?" Kaget Zitao melihat henry.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan ini." Menyerahkan sebuah undangan pada Zitao.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk. Kalau begitu aku pulang." Henry melangkah dengan cepat karena tidak tahan melihat dua orang tadi.

" _ **Cih, cepat sekali dia menemukan penggantiku. Benar kata orang-orang wanita itu memang playgirl. Tapi sialnya aku tidak bisa melupakannya."**_

"Undangan siapa baby?"

"Ini undangan pernikahan Byun Baekhyun dan….Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya, dia begitu gelisah karena memikirkan permintaan sang ayah agar Kyungsoo segera menikah dengan orang yang telah menghamilinya. Kyungsoo sangat bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mereka saat itu baru mengenal dan tak tahu apa-apa soal Chanyeol. Kemana dia harus mencari pria itu.

"Apa aku harus pergi ke club?" namun detik berikutnya Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menginjak club itu lagi. Karena dari situlah dia kehilangan segalanya.

"Jadi aku harus mencarinya dima… Zitao! Panda itu pasti tahu dimana Park itu berada! Aku harus menemuinya!" dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian menuju garasi rumahhnya.

Sudah 1 minggu ayahnya sadar dari koma dan sudah 1 minggu pula ayahnya terus meminta Kyungsoo membawa kekasihnya. Kyungsoo sampai harus berbohong mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu berada diluar negri, namun ayahnya terus memaksa agar membawanya. Dan disinilah dia, berada disebuah rumah yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya untuk mencari pentunjuk tentang keberadaan lelaki yang telah menghamilinya.

"Kyungie/Panda!" ucap kedua manita itu bersamaan. Zitao langsung memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Apa kau membenciku? Maafkan aku Kyungie?" Zitao tak sanggup menahan airmatanya.

"Hey panda biarkan aku masuk dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan." Zitao melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Wah sudah lama aku tak kemari. Oh ya, apa kau ingin pergi di suatu tempat?" Melihat penampilan Zitao.

"Ah iya, ta…pi itu bu…kan hal yang terlalu penting." Zitao tergagap.

"Kemana memangnya?" Kyungsoo penasaran karena melihat Zitao tampak gugup dan melupakan tujuan awalnya kerumah ini.

"Ke pesta pernikahan, tapi tidak terlalu penting kok." Zitao mulai salah tingkah. Kyungsoo makin yakin jika Zitao menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Dia sangat tahu gelagat sahabat pandanya itu.

"Benarkah? Memang pernikahan siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Pancing Kyungsoo.

"Ah Kyungie kau hauskan? Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman." Dengan cepat Zitao menyimpan sembarang tasnya dan meuju dapur. Zitao mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia bigung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan dari sahabatnya. Zitao tak menyadari jika isi tasnya berhamburan keluar karena menyimpannya terburu-buru. Kyungsoo melihat sebuah undangan dan mengambilnya. Wanita itu begitu penasaran dengan pernikahan siapa yang akan didatangi oleh Zitao, dan mengapa harus menyembunyikannya dari dirinya.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mematung membaca nama yang tertera dalam undangan tersebut. Air matanya tumpah dan hatinya sakit.

 _ **"Ya tuhan apa lagi ini?"**_

"Kyungie ini…." Zitao menjatuhkan gelas yang ada ditangannya. Mendengar barang yang terjatuh Kyungsoo dengan cepat melihat kearah Zitao.

"Zi dia akan menikah! Park chanyeol akan menikah! Bagaimana denganku Zi? Bagaimana dengan Bayiku?" Zitao duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo?" Menuntut penjelasan, mungkin Zitao salah dengar tadi.

"Aku… aku hamil Zi! Aku hamil anak Park Chanyeol!"

 **TBC**

Haii… Author balik lagi. Terima kasih sekali lagi yang udah baca, ngereview & memberi saran. Buat yang ngerasa ceitanya kurang panjng mohon dimaklumi ya… cos idenya lagi kabur entah kemana jdi enggak bisa panjang2…heheehe,,,,,

Oh ya saran dan kritik yg membangun masih diterima…,,,, Sampai jumpa next chap,

Salam!


	5. Chapter 5

**Where Is My Father?**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo/GS**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do/Park Kyungyeol/OC**

 **Other's:**

 **Suju Member's**

 **EXO Member's**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Baekhyun sangat bahagia dan dia terlihat begitu cantik dengan make up tipis diwajahnnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau gugup sayang?" Tanya Byun Siwon.

"Sedikit appa." Memberikan senyuman pada appanya.

"Omma juga sepertimu sayang, ketika omma akan menikah dengan appamu dulu." Ucap Byun Sungmin

"Tuan dan nyonya, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk ke Altar." Ucap salah seorang staff WO.

"Ya kami akan segera kesana." Ucap Sungmin.

"Sayang aku harap kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini dan jadilah istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol." Mengecup kening putrinya.

"Iya omma aku janji." Memeluk ommanya.

"Sayang aku duluan ke dalam." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan yang ditempati Bekhyun.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Apa kau mau terlihat jelek dipernikahanmu?" Siwon menghapus air mata putrinya.

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia appa." Menatap sang ayah.

 _ **"Ya tuhan apa aku sanggup menikah dengan pria yang mencintai wanita lain? Apa aku sanggup melihat orang yang kucintai terus memikirkan wanita itu? beri aku kesabaran tuhan."**_

"Sayang kenapa melamun, ayo." Siwon mengisyarakan baekhyun untuk mengapit lengannya.

"Appa harap kau akan terus bahagia dan menjadi istri yang luar biasa seperti ommamu." Baekhyun memberikan senyuman pada sang ayah.

 _ **"Semoga saja harapanmu terwujud appa.!"**_

Chanyeol berdiri di depan altar menunggu calon istrinya. Dia ditemani sang pendeta yang akan membacakan janji pernikahannya. Terlihat para tamu yang sedang sommak dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Hingga pada akhirnya sang mempelai wanita muncul dari pintu dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya. Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan appanya untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pada calon suaminya.

"Chanyeol aku serahkan putri. Buat dia bahagia dan jagalah dia selalu. Berjanjilah." Ucap siwon ketika menyerahkan putrinya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku berjanji." Lirih Chanyeol. Siwon kembali kebelakang dimana sang istri tengh duduk dengan orang tua Chanyeol.

"Mereka terlihat serasikan Sungmin?" Kata Park Heechul

"Ya kau benar Heechul." Memberikan senyuman pada besannya.

"Wah Chanyeol sangat tampan sepertimu Jungsoo." Siwon memebrikan pujian pada ayah Chanyeol.

"Tapi sayangnya putrimu tak secantik dirimu siwon." Kedua pria itu terkekeh bersama.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka?" Tanya sang pendeta.

 _ **"Kyungsoo dimanapun kau berada yakinlah kau akan selalu dihatiku, walau aku telah menikah dengan wanita lain. Aku mencintaimu."**_

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia?" Tanya sekali lagi sang pendeta.

"Ya." jawb Chanyeol singakat

"Byun Baekhyun apa kau bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka ataupun duka?"

 _ **"Sudah terlanjur dan aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Tuhan beri aku kekuatan."**_

"Ya aku bersedia." Riuh tepuktangan dari tamu undangan.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol silahkan cium mempelaimu." Seorang wanita yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pasangan pengantin di altar meneteskan airmatanya. Dia sudah tak sanggup menyaksikan kelanjutan dari pernikahan tersebut.

"Zi, sudah cukup! Sebaiknya kita pulang." Kyungsoo yang duduk dikursi paling belakang berjalan meinggalkan ruangan tersebut yang diikuti Zitao dibelakangnya. "Kyungsoo?" gumam Chanyeol ketika melihat sekilas wanita yang keluar dari gereja tersebut, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miris.

 _ **"Bahkan ketika kau akan menciumkupun kau masih menyebutkan namanya."**_

Didalam mobil, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Dia menatap kosong jalan didepannya. Masih teringat kejadian tadi saat Chanyeol telah sah menjadi suami wanita lain. Entah mengapa dada Kyungsoo terasa sakit seperti tertusuk pedang yang sangat tajam hingga menembus tubuhnya.

"Zi, apa sebaiknya aku menggugurkan kandunganku ini?" Zitao yang mendengarnya langsung menepikan mobilnya.

"Kyungsoo apa kau sudah gila? Kau mau membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri?" Zitao tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak akan sanggup menanggung ini semua?" Airmata Kyungsoo kembali jatuh.

"Hiks…hiks maafkan aku Kyungie ini semua salahku!" Zitao memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus bagaimana Zi? Ayah akan semakin terluka jika mengetahui tidak ada pria yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku."

"Kita beritahu Chanyeol dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya!" Zitao melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mentap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Zi, aku tidak mau menghancurkan pernikahan mereka." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hening, mereka berdiam diri memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk keluar dari maslah ini. Zitao tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo dengar, sebaiknya kita keluar negeri dan menetap disana hingga bayimu lahir, bagaimana?" Zitao menuntut jawaban sahabatnya.

"Tidak Zi, tidak. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalahku ini." Tolak Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku ditawari pekerjaan di Canada, bukankah ini kebetulan kau bisa ikut bersamaku. Kau bisa bilang ke ayahmu bahwa ayah dari anakmu meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika akan ke Korea." Bujuk Zitao.

"Tapi tidak segampang itu Zi." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie aku mohon, apa kau tak kasihan melihat orang tuamu dihina oleh orang lain karena melihatmu hamil diluar nikah? Apa kau tak kasihan melihat anakmu dianggap anak diluar nikah? Apa kau tak kasihan melihat sahabatmu ini hidup dalam penyesalan? Aku mohon Kyungie ikut aku. Aku akan membantumu menjelaskan pada kedua orang tuamu." Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan tawaran Zitao.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku setuju. Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"Tidak usah difikirkan dengan cepat aku bisa menemukan pengganti Jonghyun oppa. apa kau lupa aku ini siapa?" Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Playgirs panda, apa kau tak takut karma? Dasar!" Zitao tertwa keras mendengarnya.

Setelah banyak rintangan yang dilewati untuk meyakinkan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo agar mengijinkan anaknya menetap di Canada, akhirnya kedua orangtua Kyungsoo mengijinkan. Dengan syarat Kyungsoo harus mengirimkan kabarnya setiap hari atau paling tidak setiap minggu kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Kyungie ibu akan sangat merindukanmu sayang." Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya memasukan barang kedalam kopernya.

"Aku tahu ibu, aku tahu." Kyungsoo memeluk Ryeowook.

"Seandainya Junmyeon ada disini aku tidak perlu kesepian. Aku merindukan onniemu sayang."

"Ibu sebenarnya selama ini aku dan Myeon-onnie saling berhubungan." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tak percaya pada putrinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Syok dengan ucapan putrinya.

"Setelah masuk kuliah, aku mencari keberadaan onnie dengan bantuan seorang teman. Semenjak saat itulah kami saling berhungun dan yang ku tahu onnie menetap di Canada dan dia sudah memiliki 2 orang anak. Maafkan aku ibu karena tak pernah memberitahumu, aku takut jika kau akan marah jika mengetahuinya" Kyungsoo menunduk menyesal.

"Ibu tak akan pernah marah sayang. Ibu sangat merindukan onniemu."

"Apa ibu ingin bicara pada onnie?" Ryeowook mengangguk dengan cepat. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Junmeyon kemudian menyerahkan pada ibunya.

 _ **"Hallo Kyungie. Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang? Ini sudah setahun lamanya kau tak menghubungiku apa kau begitu sibuk hingga melupakan onnie?"**_ Ryeowook tak sanggup membendung airmatanya begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

"Myeon-ah ini ibu sayang!" lirih Ryeowook

 _ **"I….ibu."**_ Junmyeon tak mempercayai jika yang berbicara dengannya adalah orang yang paling dirindukannya selama ini.

"Kenapa tak pernah menghubungi ibu? Apa kau begitu bencinya pada ibumu ini? Ibu merindukanmu sayang."

 _ **"Hiks…hiks ibu maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku juga sangat merindukan ibu dan ayah. Ibu aku sangat merindukanmu."**_ Tangisan Junyeon pecah.

Dari balik pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tak tertutup rapat Jongwoon mendengar semua pembicaraan antara istrinya dan putri bungsunya tadi mengenai Junmyeon, putri sulungnya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan putrinya itu.

"Junmyeon-ah maafkan ayah yang egois ini."

 **6 Tahun Kemudian**

Bandara internasional Incheon terlihat ramai seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Disalah satu pintu kedatangan inetrnasional, seorang wanita tampak mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya ketika orang yang dicarinya melihat kearahnya.

"Ibu, aku merindukanmu." Memeluk wanita paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Ibu juga Kyungsoo-ya, ibu sangat merindukanmu." Ryeowook memeluk erat putrinya.

"Apa Cuma Kyungsoo yang ibu rindukan?" Suara yang begitu dirindukan Ryeowook terdengar dari belakang tubuh Kyungsoo, menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik.

"Ibu juga sangat merindukanmu Junmyeon-ah." Ryeowook beralih memeluk putri sulungnya.

"Ah dimana ketiga cucu ibu?" Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kami disini grandma." Suara khas remaja laki-laki salah satu cucu Ryeowook.

"Chen, grandma merindukanmu sayang. Yixing kau tidak ingin memeluk grandma juga?" Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang menginjak usia remaja tersebut.

"Of course I want grandma. I miss you so much!" Sementara itu Kyungsoo tampak khawatir karena sedari tadi tidak melihat putrnya.

"Chennie apa kau melihat Kyungyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo penuh kekhawatiran.

"No. I don't see him." Belum sempat Kyungsoo menanyakan hal yang sama pada Yixing, Zitao datang menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan wajah panik.

"Kyungyeol dia…dia…" Zitao menarik nafasnya terburu-buru.

"Pelan-pelan Zi, ada apa dengan putraku?" Kyungsoo panik begitupun dengan kakak dan ibunya.

"Dia hilang. Dia terlepas dari genggmanku. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya aku ceroboh." Kyungsoo panik.

"Astaga jadi sekarang putraku dimana?" Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya.

"Tenang jangan panik. Zitao seger ke informan dan katakan bahwa kau kehilangan seorang anak dan kami akan berpencar mencari Kyungyeol di sekitar sini." Kyungsoo dengan cepat menuruti perkataan kakaknya mencari putranya kearah datangnya Zitao tadi.

Sementara itu seorang pria dewasa berperawakan tampan dan bertubuh tinggi, berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar bandara. Namun, seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba saja menabraknya sehingga membuat anak laki-laki itu terjatuh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pria itu membatu anak laki-laki itu berdiri. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat wajah anak itu, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tidak lain adalah dirinya ketika kecil dulu. Tiba-tiba anak itu menagis memanggil ibunya.

"Hey nak jangan menagis, apa kau terpisah dari ibumu?" Anak itu mengangguk. Bersmaan dengan itu terdengar pengumuman tentang hilangnya seorang anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang ada pada anak didepan pria itu.

"Sepertinya ibumu sedang mencarimu. Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pada ibu. Sekarang berhenti menangis." Pria itu mengelus pelan pipi anak itu bermaksud menghapus airmatanya. Entah mengapa jantung pria itu tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat dan perasaannya jadi aneh ketika menatap dalam mata anak itu.

"Oh ya, nama kamu siapa?"

"Kyungyeol, Do Kyungyeol. Kalau paman siapa namanya?"

"Nama paman Park Chanyeol. Tapi panggil saja paman Chanyeol atau paman Yeollie!" Memberikan senyum pada Kyungyeol, anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Paman Yeollie saja. Ibuku juga seling memanggilku dengan nama Yeollie, jadi nama paman dan Yeollie akan sama." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kyungyeol.

"Baiklah, terserah Yeollie saja."

"Iya paman Yeollie." Tiba-tiba Kyungyeol tertawa dengan ceria.

"Yeollie kenapa tertawa?" heran Chanyeol.

"Ini lucu paman, nama kita sama. Yeollie sepelti memanggil nama Yeollie sendili!" ucap Kyungyeol dengan suara cadelnya.

"Iya nama kita sama. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja Yeollie." Kyungyeol menatap bingung pada Chanyeol.

"Paman rasa wajah kita juga mirip."

 **TBC**

Hai…..hai masih kurang panjang nih & sumpah ni FF nggak jelas dan nggak nyambung bgt… kurang ide soalnya,….. Authornya sibuk lgi ujian heheheh…. jadi mungkin enggak bisa update cepat mohon pengrtiannya….

Yang udah review, baca dan ngasi saran terima kasih…

Sampai ketemu di Chap selanjutnya….

Salam!


End file.
